


Seeing True

by apricotdrew



Category: Good Mythical Morning, Rhett & Link
Genre: Eventual Smut?, Eye Colour AU, F/M, Hipster Link, Link is a Barista, M/M, Rating Changes as I go, Rhett is a lawyer, Slooooooooooooow burn, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, coffee shop AU, tags update as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricotdrew/pseuds/apricotdrew
Summary: They say by the time you're twenty, you've already met the person destined to be your soulmate, but Link was closing in on his thirties, and his eyes had yet to change. Maybe he was destined to be alone. That'd be a joke, wouldn't it?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> My first slow burn fic. O boat  
> Here goes nothing!!

_A pair of electric blue eyes were staring into his own. He could feel every curve of the other's body, the slight indent of the waist, the raised hipbone, the plushness and plumpness of the lips against his. He couldn't see any facial features, he could feel them, but he couldn't see them. He could feel all he wanted, but all he could see were the half-lidded eyes and the smoky sapphire of them._

_"Who are you?" He heard himself ask_ _the person. There was a soft laugh, one that couldn't be pegged down as male or female. He felt their hands on his sides, giving him a gentle pinch on the side. He squirmed, a small laugh snorting out of him.  
_

_"Wouldn't you like to know?" They teased, pressing another kiss to his lips, and he found himself smiling._

_"Come on, not even a hint?" He asked, running his hand down their side again, "Not even a first name? Lots of people have common first names." They laughed and let out a joking sigh._

_"You got me. I'll give you my first name," Another kiss was pressed to his lips, "My name is Rh-"_

 

A blaring of an alarm caused a pair of eyes to fly open wide- but slowly squint soon after. He sat up, rubbing his left eye. It was too early...

Link had always been a man of patience. Everything comes when it wants to, but he was getting sick of looking into the mirror and seeing one sky, sapphire, electric blue eye, and one dusty, pine, hunter green eye. 

He wished his soulmate would hurry the hell up and waltz into his life. Though, he was surprised his soulmate hadn't yet; considering he saw over a hundred people every day. 

He figured it was better to get up and start his day, rather than sit and mope all day. He swung his legs out of bed, his feet resting on cool, dark oak floorboards. It was the middle of June, yet his house stayed at a constant of sixty degrees, no matter if he even ran the heater. It was nice in the summer but _miserable_ in the winter. He could never seem to get warm in the winter. 

He stuck his hand under the tap, making sure the water was the perfect level of scalding, then lifted up the plunger, causing the water to stop going through the tap and instead the shower head. He stepped into the shower, immediately wetting his hair, then grabbed his shampoo and lathered up his hair.

Link showered in silence, deep in thought. He obviously hadn't met his soulmate yet, seeing as how his eyes were still different. Hell, it seemed like the shape was different at times, though he was sure that was just his mind playing tricks on him. They say by the time you're twenty, you've already met the person destined to be your soulmate, but Link was closing in on his thirties, and his eyes had yet to change. Maybe he was destined to be alone. That'd be a joke, wouldn't it? 

He stepped out of the shower, drying himself quickly. He stepped into his room, a towel wrapped tightly around his waist. Dressing quickly, he pulled on his work polo and his skinny jeans. The best part about working in a coffee shop was the relaxed dress code. The tribal tattoo that Link had gotten in his drunk stupor a couple months ago was allowed to be on full display, same with his small stud earrings and lip piercing. He felt like if he worked at a stuffy law office, he would have to be more groomed, more defined. 

Link laughed to himself for a second, wouldn't it be funny if his soulmate was some stuffy lawyer that had never had their first kiss before- when Link had gone around the bases and already reached home? 

He had never found sex or love something sacred; Sex was something you did for fun. Making love was different. Sex was something you did while you were drunk, making love was something you did with a lover of over a year or more. He had sex multiple times, with people of every gender, but he had never truly made love. Gender was never something that he cared too much about. If you have a dick, you have a dick. If you have a vagina, you have a vagina. All Link cared about was how you loved him.

All talk about sex and love aside, Link realized he was late for work by a couple minutes. He cursed gently under his breath, grabbing his lip ring and screwing it in. He grabbed his car keys, pat his dog, Jade, on the head, and he was out of the door.

As he stepped on the gas to get to work a little faster, his mind went back to the dream he had. He had gotten the first two letter of their name, "Rh". The only name he could begin to think of was Rhett. He couldn't think of any other names that began with Rh, but he guessed he better start learning names...


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new customer comes into the shop, and Link is immediately struck by him. His eyes... They're so pretty...  
> So...  
> Blue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look at that, I'm pushing out chapters faster on this account than my other. Happy happy joy joy.

Link was in the coffee shop and behind the counter before Chase even had time to blink. The shaggy-haired shook his head and let out a small laugh, muttering something along the lines of 'Typical Neal.'

Despite Chase being a few years younger than Link, Chase was Link's boss and had been for a couple months now. Working under Chase wasn't that bad, even if Chase's girlfriend kept coming in from time to time. And by time to time, Link meant she stayed there until Chase clocked out and they went home together. 

  
Chase's girlfriend was nice, don't get Link wrong. She always bought coffee everytime her cup was empty, helped clean up the tables after closing, and helped with their wifi issues- because of _course_ they have wifi issues.

Link waved to the redheaded girl, and she waved back, a cheery smile on her face. She already had her laptop out, and by the looks of it, she was working on coding Chase's valentine's day gift. She wouldn't let the brunet see it though, no matter how much he begged. 

"Mornin', Tea. How are you feeling today?" Link asked, going behind the counter and brewing himself a cup of coffee in a styrofoam cup. She smiled gently, taking a sip from her coffee cup.

"Tired as ever, seeing as how Chase wakes me up three hours before we have to be here." She teased and Link could hear Chase's little huffy sigh from the back room, where they kept all the coffee beans and where the smoking area was out back. 

The day was slow, seeing as how it was a Wednesday, one of their slowest days of the week. Link was standing out in the back with Jen, Mike, and Alex, a cigarette perched between his lips, when he faintly heard the bell rang, signifying someone came in the shop. He ground his cigarette into the ground, popped a mint into his mouth, and went to the counter, grinning brightly at the male who just walked in.

Link was immediately enamored. This man's hair was a mix of dark brown and sandy blonde- his beard nearly the exact same colour. His hair was styled back with pomade, though a few hairs were sticking up here and there. His suit was crisp and looked like it was ironed not even two hours ago, his shoes perfectly polished, and as this male made eye contact with Link, his eyes were two smoky sapphire gems set deep into his skull. They almost looked like the eyes from his dream, but he knew he was probably dreaming again. The man gave a worried, almost tired, smile at Link, grateful someone was already at the counter to help him.

"Good afternoon, sir! What can I do for you?" Link smiled and the man waved his hand, laughing gently.

"Don't call me sir, makes me feel old," A small smile quirked at his lips again, and Link laughed gently, "Call me James."

"Well, nice to meet you, James. What can I get'cha?"

"I'll just take a decaf with two pumps of foam, please." 

"Name on the cup, just to be safe?" Link asked, a lilt of teasing in his voice. Better to be joking than deadly serious- always gets them coming back.

"You can put my first name if you want: Rhett." James waved his hand, and Link found himself stopping dead in his tracks, then shaking his head. He was being ridiculous; there was no possible way fo-

"Kinda funny, you know. I swear I've seen eyes exactly like yours before. Almost that same shade of green." James mentioned nonchalantly, and Link felt his legs give way under him. He heard James yell out in surprise before he blacked out.

All he could see were those damn sapphire coloured eyes. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bump on the head makes Link think he's hallucinating.  
> Or... is he?

            When Link came to, he saw the soft heather grey of Chase's eyes, ones that were beyond familiar to him. Link groaned and felt his head. He felt a cool cloth, but a severe bump on his forehead, obviously from where he hit his head. Chase breathed out a sigh of relief, helping Link to a chair. Behind the shaggy-haired, Rhett saw Tea, Mike, Alex, everyone. Then behind everyone else, Link saw the sapphire of James' eyes. 

"I am so sorry for the trouble," James was shaking hands with an EMT, his tone worried and his brows knit together tightly, "Thank you so much for your service, God bless." And with that, the EMTs were out of the door. Link obviously didn't need medical attention, but- as he was told from Chase- he would have a  _nasty_ headache in the morning. 

"Why don't you head on home, Link? Before you hurt yourself even worse?" Chase suggested, and Link nodded- a wince soon coming out of him.  _That hurt._

"I can help him to his car, It's my fault anyway." James wrung his hands together, a worried smile tugging at his lips. Link was helped to his feet and an arm was slung around his shoulders but in an almost loose grip. The two were out of the door and outside within a matter of seconds, thanks to James'  _long_ legs. Link winced at the bright sun, it causing a little more pain than usual. James looked down at Link and a look crossed his face. 

"No, hang on." James stopped, causing Link to look up at him, confused.

"What?" Link asked, the confusion causing his head to pound.

"You're as white as a ghost. You're not going out onto the roads in your condition," And with that, Link was turned around and was now being walked to another car, "I'll arrange for a valet to come get your car, but you're nowhere near fit to drive." Link spluttered for a second, his cheeks burning hot with shame, but he sighed in defeat. He knew James was right.

Was James his soulmate? _Nah, don't be crazy. He's already got a soulmate, your eyes are still two different eyes. Come on, Charles, think rationally. So what if his name just **happens** to be the same name from your dream? He goes by James. Or... does... he?_

"Rh- Shoot, sorry- James?" Link asked, and James laughed gently. 

"Call me Rhett, brother, it's alright. I go by James because it's more professional." And with that, Link was led up to the passenger side door of a nice sports car, one he had drooled about in many magazines. The door was opened and Link slid inside, his eyes raking over the interior. The car smelled new and faintly of peaches- it was a nice combination. Rhett was in the driver's seat before Link realized it, and the car roared to life before quieting down to a soft purr. 

"Address?" Rhett asked, and Link stuttered out his address, and the two were off. 

 

The drive was majorly in silence, with a few comments from Rhett about the neighborhood Link lived in. Link pointed to a driveway a few houses down, signifying that was his house. Rhett turned the wheel, turning into the concrete of Link's driveway. Link went to unbuckle his seatbelt but cast a glance up to Rhett. 

"Shoot, where are my manners?" Link smacked his forehead. He pulled out his wallet and pulled out a twenty, holding out to Rhett, "For driving me."

But Rhett merely held up his hand, denying the bill, "Keep your money, Link. I'm just glad you're okay." 

Link told himself the blush that settled itself across his cheeks was because of how warm it was. 

Stepping out of the car, he waved goodbye to Rhett, and the taller, him. Link wasn't even on the doorstep before Rhett honked the horn at Link. The brunet turned around, confused. Rhett rolled down the window on his door and stuck his head out of the window, calling to Link:

"And don't even think about paying me back for the valet!" He teased and Link laughed, a deep belly laugh that lit him up from the inside out. 

"No promises!" Link called back and Rhett laughed too. With that, Link was in his house, and Rhett was pulling away. As Link looked at himself in the mirror, he saw he had two smoky jade gemstones set deep into his skull.

Soulmates... The word itself resonated in his mind, and he found himself smiling gently to himself, his eyes never leaving the gems set in his skull.

Maybe he could get used to this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated! Please let me know if I can do anything better with the story! <3


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He comes in late one day, prompting a question.  
> It's just a quick bite to eat, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo chapter four  
> will i get three chapters published in one day again  
> hopefully.

          It had been a solid three months since the first time Rhett and Link met each other ( ~~and Link accidentally made a fool of himself~~ ), and Rhett had been coming in every day at four o'clock every day, ordering a decaf with two pumps of foam- what the shop had grown to call 'McLaughlin Regular'. Everyday Rhett came in, Link was his barista; Link knew how to make his coffee by heart now. If, on the off chance, Link was on his smoke break, there was already a coffee premade, fresh for Rhett, a small smiley face drawn on the cup, with Rhett's name written in Link's messy handwriting.

One day though, Rhett didn't come in at four, and it took Link aback completely. Even Tea, still at her window seat, looked up from her computer. She fixed her glasses, looking out of the window. Rhett's sleek, grey sports car wasn't in its usual parking spot. Maybe he was caught in a meeting or something.

It wasn't until the shop was beginning to close up did the familiar six-foot-eight figure stroll in. Well, maybe stroll was too calm of a word. Gracefully sprinted. He looked breathless, and Tea unlocked the door for him to come in.

"Gah, I'm sorry I'm late. Case ran much longer than we thought it woul-" Before Rhett could finish his apology, a decaf with two pumps of foam and a small cookie was pushed into Rhett's hands, Link smiling gently.

"Don't apologize, bo! You've got a life outside of your favourite coffee shop." Link teased, feigning sadness, "We're just not good enough for you." He wiped a tear away, "We get it!" Rhett let out a deep laugh, his eyes pricking with tears of laughter. Link wiped his hands on his apron, before taking it off and hanging it up on the hook where he always put it after work. Made it easier to grab the next morning if he knew where it was every morning.

Rhett squirmed, like he wanted to say something, but he was cut off by Chase and Tea making their leave.

  
"Don't stay too long, Link. You too, Rhett. You're both busy guys." Chase grinned and clapped Link on the back- Tea not too far behind him. Link remembered when Chase and Tea first met, and how quick they clicked.

  
He remembered how slow their eyes changed as they stared at each other. Chase's brown eye slowly turned a milky grey, like coffee creamer being stirred into coffee, until it was the same heather grey as his left, while Tea's grey eye slowly darkened until it was the same deep, chocolate brown as her right. They just stood there for a second, as if they were playing out the same dream in their minds. Tea's smile was the first to appear, same with that same salmon flush, then Chase's smile slowly spread across his face too.

  
Link recalled that as if it was a few hours ago, but as he remembered more, it was before Tea got her lip ring, cause for their one year, the two went to get piercings together.  
God, they had been dating for three years now, and Link had just now met his soulmate. _Weird_.

  
Chase and Tea left the shop soon after that, leaving the two in the shop alone. Rhett shifted, again seeming like he wanted to say something, but couldn't come up with the words. Link rocked back and forth on his feet, trying to push words out of Rhett. _Come on..._

  
"Do you wanna grab a bite to eat or something? I haven't eaten all day, and I figure you haven't either, plus we haven't spent any time together," Rhett asked, a soft blush on his face, catching Link off guard. Before Link could answer, Rhett tacked on the end, "My treat, of course." Link laughed gently, a bright smile on his face:

 

  
"I would love to."

 


End file.
